With Victor
by jsin52mlucy
Summary: Victor gets the job as a killer. after meeting his prey Lucy, they start a game. Who will be the winner? origin style Victor.
1. Chapter 1

The night is as usual, dark and cold. The way Lucy loves. She walks slowly down the countryside road to nowhere. The lights are really dim, but she couldn't care less. There aren't a lot people there, and she really enjoys walking without people around her. She hated attention. Period.

She looks at her phone. Eleven twelve. She doesn't want to go back to her house yet. It's always cold and lonely, only she, an annoying nanny and a boring maid live there. Why aren't her parents there? Well, when have they be a part of her life? Since she was five, they haven't been around at lot. The only interaction they have is phone calls. She knows they are sacred of her. All because of her eyes, dark red eyes. Most of people are afraid of them. They are not the type of red eyes you get from wearing a colored contact or anything like that, instead they are bloody red and real. Yes, of course it's real. She is born with them.

"Excuse me. Where is Miss Rainey's house?" A huge man suddenly blocked her way. His voice is dark and low. Lucy couldn't see his face clearly under the dim light, but she could tell he is about thirty.

"Why do you want to see her?" Lucy asked in confusion. The last thing would happen to her is visitors. She lives a very isolated life.

"I _am_ the one asking here." The voice couldn't be more irritating, "Where. Is. She?" He moves closer to her, but doesn't make any sound. He is a lot taller than her, so she could feel his shadow casts on her. She is an average 5'6, but he is somewhere around 6'8. He sniffs a little bit, she smells like jasmine.

"Right here. I _am_ Miss Rainey. Who are _you_?" Lucy doesn't know why she decides to answer a stranger, it's not a thing she would usually do.

"Victor Creed." He looks down at her heart shaped face and long wavy black hair. As well trained as he is, he wouldn't give any one his name right away. But this damn girl looks so different, different from other weak greedy selfish humans. There's something inside her similar to him.

"Don't tell me my father send you here." Lucy doesn't even realize the heated and irritation in her own voice.

"No, but yes. My visit here related to Mr. and Mrs. Rainey. By the way, I am just doing my job." He smiled a little bit and extended his claws to press her soft skin a little bit.

She looks confused, but mostly sacred. Finally, she breaks the silence, "And your job is? What do you mean by no but yes?" She widens her eyes and holds her breath as if waiting for her fate.

"One question at a time." Victor smiles when he hears her heart racing. He knows he starts to enjoy playing this game with his pretty little prey. To make the game more fun, he adds: "Only one, right now."

She swallowed difficultly, and has hard time choose between which questions she should ask. Finally, she made her decision, "What do you mean by no but yes?"

"So, you ready for the answer?" Victor loves the tension he could sense from her. It gets him excited and makes his blood flows way faster than normal.

She nods a little, and holds her breath for the answer. But Victor just smiles and keeps really quite. Finally, she breaks the silence, "What is it? Tell me."

Victor chuckled, "I like how you hold your breath."

"Not answering." She rolls her eyes.

"I _told_ you my visit here related to Mr. and Mrs. Rainey." He decides to not give her a real answer. He is looking forward her reaction.

"So, is _that_ your answer?" Lucy feels anger rising in her chest, "Don't tell me you came all the way here to play word games with me. If so, you are not welcome here. And let me go." she forgets about the claws pressing against her arm.

Victor laughs and looks at her in the eyes. Someone needs some anger management class from him. He only finds more fun when he senses her blood pressure raising. He presses his claws into her skin a little ."No. You need to listen _clearly_ when I am talking. I am here _doing my job._"

"So would you please tell me what is your job?" Lucy realizes the how threatening and dangerous he is and clams herself down as quickly as possible.

"You haven't hear my words, have you?" He sounds more than amused.

"I did. I fucking did." She couldn't help, bu let her irritation came out.

He raises his eyebrow in a surprised curve. "Wow. I thought girls from a good family like you with a good education don't cuss."

"First, I am not from a GOOD family and my education is all messed up. Second, I don't cuss unless it's necessary. Third, you are changing the topic."

He smiles. What a smart girl. This game could be interesting as ever. The more he smiles, the angrier she gets. She starts cursing under her breath. Finally, she had enough. "You. Do your fucking _job_." He looks at the demanding little girl stands in front of him and leans in to kiss her on her lip.

She is trying to pull away. Victor feels annoyed, but her lip tastes so damn sweet. He hugs her tighter and presses his claws in her skin. He let go to give her a chance to catch her breath.

"What are you doing?" She is more shocked than angered.

"My JOB."

"What? My father hired you to kiss me."

"No. But he said I can do anything _I want_ to you." He enjoys to look on her face so much. Shocked, angry, confused, fear... And hurt? Well, he doesn't like to see that expression on her, but he doesn't know why.

"Give me a minute." Lucy feels tears coming up. Her own father gives her to a damn scary guy. For what? Her red eyes? Fuck him!

Instead of letting her having the minute alone, he pulls her in for a hug. "You dad is a bastard. Don't let him get to you."

"Stop. Go away. You work for him, don't you?" She pulls away from him. She couldn't stand anyone related to her father now.

"Watch your imagination, girl. I _do not_ work for him," his voice is soft and somewhat comforting. "And sorry. I can't go away. Have to do my job."

"Tell me your job." She doesn't care as much now. She digs her head in his shoulder and finds a comfortable position in his arms."Please, Victor." She is crying.

The way she says his name make him smile. "I am a killer."


	2. Chapter 2

A killer. Did her father hire him to kill her? He sure is a professional one. She doesn't realize tears falling down her cheek.

He sighs a little, pulls her closer to him, and fells her body shaking against him. God. Women are sensitive. He was just playing. "Stop it. Tears are only for losers." He is a man without tears, tear only makes irritation grows rapidly inside him. Apparently, there's no respond from the little girl. Only tears wet Victor's shirt. "So at least, tell me why are you crying?"

She pulls up her head, and looks him straight in the eyes. She looks more than mad. "Why? Because my own parents think I am monster? Because someone hire some creepy guy to play me and kill me? Because I was born with goddamn red eyes? Because I was abandoned? Because I am so fed up with all the shits of being me? Are these enough reason for you? And are you done with your game?"

Red eyes? Is she a mutant? He knows it's not the right time for this topic. He grins, "I see. I am the creepy guy, I suppose." After another silence, he adds, "These are certainly great reasons. You are more interesting than I thought."

She gets more and more angry as he continues. He is a damn player. "I need some time _alone_."

He smiles. "I know just the right place." He feels her soft body against his and starts running.

She stays inside his arms and watches everything along the road flashing. She has to admit, it's really cool. She feels like she is flying. Well, flying with a monster. The cold feeling of his claws pressing against her skin makes her stay tense. But for once in her life, she feels safe, even thought she knows he might hurt her.

He stops suddenly and puts her down on a soft fur mat. She looks around. A place couldn't be more simple. A messy living room, a small kitchen hasn't been used for years, a door leads to bedroom and a window can look out to the back yard. She sighs and sits up to look at him. His face is tough and emotionless, and he has eyes like hawks. But his eyes show a little emotions hide behind them. She tries to read them... There are sadness... and loneliness in his eyes? Wait what? Man like his is lonely and sad? Isn't he powerful? And his money and look can get him almost any girls he wants. Why is he like that? She doesn't understand. Maybe she reads the wrong impression in him? She is curious about him.

"Lucy?" he eyes her. And his low steady voice interrupts her thoughts. He notices her looking at him a while ago. But he didn't say anything, because there's nothing in her eyes like hatred or fear.

"What?" she continues to make observations from him.

"You are staring at me like I am some damn precious things. Well, you can call it stalking, I suppose."

"I am not... um..."Lucy gets interrupted by Victor's kiss. She feels something inside her starts melting. The kiss is so hot. He is certainly a good kisser. Had he kissed a lot girl? She feels so jealous inside, and she couldn't help it. Why does she feel jealous? He is just a killer,who is going to end her life, even thought that's her first kiss. What was she thinking anyway?

Finally he breaks off the kiss, and tries to get expressions out of her. But she only looks confused, really really confused. That's certainly not the emotion he wants from her. He grunts lightly.

"Victor..." she calls him name as he walks out to the backward with her in his arms.

"Uh?"

"WOW." She forgets what she was going to say when she looks up. "It's amazing." she just realizes they are on top of a mountain and there are thousand of stars around them.

"That's the place I am talking about." He sits down on the stairs, but doesn't let go of her. So she is sitting on top of him right now. Lucy stops her tear and finds the most comfortable place on his shoulder for her to rest her head. His body tenses up at her little movement. It's a somewhat romantic picture, but both of them are thinking something else.

Lucy decides to be the first one broke the silence. "So you are gonna to kill me?" she makes herself sound like she doesn't care, but she is dying to know the answer.

"Depend on you." he says with a small smile. Apparently, he has a good sense of humor.

She chuckles a little, and touches his face lightly, "I am gonna be a good girl, a very good girl." She knows this dangerous guy in front of her only going to hurt her more if she resists.

The way she says it sound so seductive, his pants is way too tight for his erection. He kisses her again, taste her sweet lips. She groans a little as his hands slide down her spine. She could feel his hardness poking against her. "You are a little devil. Girl."

She could feel his hot breath on her earlobe. "You are worse. Man." She puts her arms around his neck and looks him in his eyes. One key yo play with monster: don't make him bored.

He laughs lightly at her fight back. She is always more than he expected. "Let's move."

"No!" She changes she attitude after looking at his seriousness, "I mean. I am not ready for _that_."

"Not that." He smirks at her imagination, "Watch your imagination, Girl."

"What is it then?" She doesn't realize how nervous she looks.

"This."he walks to his bedroom with her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait. If we are not doing that, why are we going to your bedroom?" She tighten her arms around her neck. The last thing she wants to do is falling to the cold floor. Today is already miserable enough for her.

"Woman." there's nothing more in his voice than annoyance. He never knows women talk that much, even though he heard it a lot. Most of women are too scared to make a sound when they see him... and his claws. He throws her at the fur mat and climbs to the bed next to it. "Sleep."

"You are not going to kill me?" Her red eyes widen. Did she just heard the most ridiculous thing on earth?

He sighs and doesn't reply. Why does she want him to kill her so bad?

"Victor?" She sits up and looks at him, "We need to talk."

"I am not going to kill you. I can do whatever I want to you, and I don't want to kill you for now." he gives her a you-are-a-idiot look.

"Oh." She nods slightly, "Your claws... Are those the same thing as my eyes?"

"Ever heard about mutants?" He looks at her deep in the eyes.

she shakes her head, and has a feeling it's gonna be something shocking.

"People born with mutation. Like me and you. I was born with these and everything wolf like." he glances at her face. There's no fear and irritation on her face.

"You will see later." He feels like he already speaks too much today.

"Um... Victor? Do all mutants have super power come with their mutations?" She tries to ask question makes her look stupid, but she is so innocent and curious.

"Mutation is super power, if that's what you call it." He smiles lightly at her words.

"What mutation do I have then?"

"Your eyes." he gives her the you-are-a-idiot look again.

"I mean...What can I do with it?" He almost falls off his bed? What? She doesn't know?

What? She is asking him? "Don't you know?"

"How could I know? My eyes works like normal eyes, they're just red."

He keeps silence. He needs to think, think and think. Doesn't see that coming.

"Am I a mutant or not?"

"There's nothing different you can do?"

"Different? No," she pauses a little, "I mean my eyes work just normal."

He sighs again. He has a feeling this is going to be a big problem. "You are. You are born with mutation. There are two types of mutation. One born as a normal human, one born different. The one born as normal human are not as strong. Human body limits your power."

"So I should belong to the strong mutant?"

He shrugs. He has no idea of this situation.

"Why do you know your power?"

"You just know at some point of your life", he looks at her confused face, "Guess how old I am?"

"About 40?" why does he ask her that?

"158."

Her eyes widen. What? Is he psycho? Is he still playing around? 158... wow. It doesn't make any sense. A human lives for 158 years? But he looks deadly serious.

"Watch your eyes, girl." He doesn't like people's stares so much even though there's nothing irritating in her gaze.

"I have a name, man." she turns her eyes to the floor.

He rolls his eyes. Women equal trouble. He finally understand this. "Fine. _Lucy_, be quiet and let me sleep."

she sighs and turns her back to him. Yeah, she should go to sleep now.

"Wait." he sits up suddenly, "You can see in the dark."

"Don't others can, too?" She never knows that. The only two people she knows are her nanny and maid.

Her question makes him shocked. She doesn't know about mutant and human. What kind of life is she living? "Other humans? No way." He sighs a little. Looks like her father makes her live a very isolated life. Shadows flash across his eyes. Her life reminds her of his. The dark basement. He closes his eyes, and gets the thought out of his mind.

"Thanks. Victor." She looks up. He is already asleep. His tough outline on his face soften a little, but his body is still so tensed up.

She smiles in the dark and watches the night sky through the window. Yes, she is a mutant. She could do something.

She is Lucy Rainey.

She is born with red eyes,and she could see in the dark.

Most importantly, she is a mutant.

Just like Victor.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor wakes up and smells food in the kitchen. Must be Lucy. She is cooking? How can a rich girl like her know how to cook? He could pretty much eat everything despite of the tastes.

"Morning." Lucy smiles at him. Wow. He has a amazing body. He is a huge man with a lot muscles, but his muscles are not Hulk-like. They lines up firmly along his chest.

"Morning. And watch your eyes, girl." He always catches this little lady staring at him with curious eyes. What? Is he some precious animal in the zoo? But when he moves his eyes up to her body. His breath deepen. She seems just finish her shower. Her long black hair still drips water. And she is only wrapped in a towel. She has perfect curves.

"Sorry." she sticks her tongue out. He is not a people person, and he hates attention. Just like her. "Breakfast is in the kitchen."

He feels his cock harden. "Shit." he curses under his breath. She always makes him hard. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her hard. His hand starts sliding down her spine. He whispers next to her ear, "I want you." His voice is way rustier than usual.

"um..." She moans a little under his tease. His hands are so hot. She could feel the heat under the towel. "I...um..." After hesitate a little, she gives in. "Oh God. You..." she couldn't help letting moans escaping through her mouth.

He couldn't hold it any more. Her moans is driving him crazy. But does she want that? Why is him thinking about her anyway? She is not the first one have sex with him. Most of girls are scared from the beginning to the end when they have sex with him. Well, they are all reluctant, but he couldn't care less. She is different though, he can't have sex with her if she doesn't want to. He just doesn't feel right. "Is this okay with you?" he slides him finger in her towel.

She widens her eyes. He cares about how she feels. "Yeah..." She digs her head into his shoulder to hide her blush. Maybe she likes him a little bit. But at least, he is different.

He rips off the towel on her. He gasps. Her body _is_ amazing. And her soft moans. She is driving him to the edge. He plays with her pussy and feels it getting wetter and wetter. "Please..." She says next to his ear.

"Okay. It's going to hurt a little. Your first time." He slides his cock into her and hears her let out a load moan. God. She is so tight. Her warmth closes tightly around his hardness. "Oh."

He is amazing at sex. It's her first time and he really makes it. There's pain first, but then it becomes amazing. She couldn't stop leaning against him and moaning. She feels out of control.

Victor pulls out after one last hard thrust and collapse on top of her. "It's my first time." He looks at her and smile.

"Liar. Don't tell me you never had any sex in your 158 years of life. It's just not real. How could you be that good if you never tried it before."

"I mean, first time with virgin. And, you jealous?"

"No, I..." She blushes like crazy. "Fine, I am. What now?"

He mumbles to himself, "I am glad."

"What?" Why is him grinning like a idiot?

"Go eat."

uh? Let's go eat. Fine. He is not comforting... well, only a little bit. She just find out one thing: he is a pretty decent guy. "I can heat it again. It's cold."

"I am okay." he shoves food in. It tastes pretty good. She is a good cook. "I like raw meat better. But this is good."

"Thank you. I will try raw meat next time, Mr. Beasty." She looks at him with smiling eyes.

He snorts a little, but keeps eating. What should he do to this woman?


	5. Chapter 5

It's really confusing him. He hadn't had a proper interaction with people for more than a hundred years. He's life is nothing but a endless tale of despair. And he shows too much emotions already, it's very uncomfortable for him.

"What?" she doesn't understand his sudden seriousness. Did she do anything? He is back to his old emotionless self.

"Eat, woman." he keeps his flat. He decides to stick back to his cold self. It work better for him. After a long deadly silence, he begins, "I am leaving. Don't do anything stupid. I will be back at night." He pretends he doesn't see confusions and worries in her eyes.

Lucy glances up at him. He seems mad, but why though? She hadn't done anything wrong. "Okay." They just had sex, and now he's leaving? She sighs to herself. She is not very comfortable with it, but she knows if he decides something it's almost impossible to change. She has no choice, expect to put up with that. She is his now.

He senses the small disappointment in her voice, but doesn't say anything. They finish the breakfast in awkwardness and silence. What does she expects from him? He is not those damn human husband. He doesn't believe all the cuddling after sex anyway. He just satisfied his needs, and the job is done. Victor grabs his shirt and disappears at the door.

Lucy looks at the empty house. Okay. One more things of the many things she has to put up with. He is a serial killer, a beast. Responsibilities doesn't mean anything to him. Why in the world did she have sex with him? Sure the way he looks at her makes her melt. And all those tangled emotions in his eyes makes her want to be closer to her. But why? He's not the best choice. Actually, he is the worst choice. Most importantly, he doesn't deserve it. He is a kill who just kidnapped her.

But what is she then? She is just a pathetic girl imprisoned in a big house in no where.

"Shit." Victor curses under his breath. He couldn't get her out of him mind, her mischief smile, her searching eyes, the way she moans under him. He felt he gets turned on again. Suddenly, his phone rings on time. "Hello?" he hesitates a little, but picks up the call anyway. "Yes. Fifty million." His dark brown eyes get deeper and deeper and then he hangs up. A new mission. He licks his fang a little. Killing make him gets so excited. He doesn't care about the money, but he is so into the feeling of manipulate lives. It's a sense of power.

Lucy walks out the house and figure out she is about a hour from her own house. Well, going back to her house is not the best choice. She has to do something. Staying with the mutant maybe is not the best choice. She knows the cold heartless man in the morning is the real Victor.

She needs to leave, but she will never go back to the house belongs to her father. She needs to think, but she needs to take a nap before that. Victor wore her out.


End file.
